Be Mine
by lilchibi
Summary: Love is in the air as Tohru recieves love poems from a mysterious stranger. The Sohma boys are furious about the notes and start cracking down every other known living species who would harm Tohru. What's a girl to do even with the festival in her hands
1. Default Chapter

Be My Valentine  
  
Chapter One

A gray metal locker shut in the middle of the empty hallway of the local high school. One girl of about 16 peered into her locker to get her books. Tohru Honda searched through the pile of books in her locker in searching for the right one. She clumsily dropped one of her books from off the shelf. She heaved a sigh and reached down for it.

"Silly me," she said bringing the book back into her locker.

"Here we go," she said reaching for the one book in the back of her locker. She tugged on it gently trying to loosen it from its death grip in the locker. The book wouldn't seem to budge. She tried to tug it harder than harder until she tripped and fell back into an unsuspecting person.

"Oi," said the boy as Tohru fell back against the chest of the person. A poof of smoke was then followed by a loud groan.

"Oh my goodness!" said the girl rushing behind her to look at who she had bumped into.

"Kyo!" she said looking at the angered orange cat, which was standing four pawed on the floor beneath her. His fur stood on end as he let out an angered groan, "I'm so sorry!" she said picking him up the angered cat abruptly.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled at the figure who had nervously dropped him to the ground. Her books were scattered to the floor around her locker area as the cat continued in his fury.

> "I was I was," she said looking around nervously to see if anyone saw the talking orange cat. "Oh no someone's coming!" she said picking up the furious cat again and desperately looking where to put him. "The locker!" she said eyeing the opened metal box. "The Locker!" said Kyo yelling as the poor girl who shoved him into his hiding space and slammed the door swiftly as the person approached her. He continued to yell and scream as the darkness covered the tiny space that was cramped with books and notes.
> 
> The boy with the violet eyes and silver hair approached the girl who was clumsily trying to pick up the books that had fallen out of the locker. "Miss Honda," said the boy extending his hand to the poor girl who looked flustered.
> 
> "Oh Sohma-kun! It's you!" she said giving him a smile, "For a second there I thought it was someone else!" she said laughing.
> 
> "Yes I am just on my way out from the student council meeting would you like me to walk you home?" he said smiling back at towards the girl, "Oh and where's the baka neko? Did he get himself in trouble again?" said the boy casually leaning against the locker. Tohru just let out a nervous laugh and turned around behind herself to the locker.
> 
> "Hey is someone gonna let me out of here?" said an angry voice coming from the locker behind them. Startled Yuki peaked inside the locker and there found an even angrier cat with his hair standing on end.
> 
> "So that's where the baka neko went," said Yuki slowly, "Did you get your head stuck in a mousetrap again?" he said slamming the locker into the poor neko's face
> 
> "Kuso Nezumi let me out of here!" came a voice yelling from the locker.
> 
> "No Miss Honda let that baka wallow in his stupidity for even going in there," said Yuki looking out the window at the mid-day sky that was an orangey red.
> 
> "Coming!" said Tohru furiously trying to get the combination to work. Opening it quickly the Kyo in cat form leaped (okay he fell) from the locker into Tohru's grasp. "Kyo are you okay? I am so sorry. Kyo it'll never happen again! Kyo?" said Tohru looking at the dazed cat that had now passed out from the lack of air, "Kyo?" she said nudging the cat, "Kyo! Wake up!" she said panicked.
> 
> The cat stirred from the noise the girl had been making. In a swallowing poof the poor boy no longer remained a cat. A loud scream pierced through the hallway as the embarrassed Tohru turned towards the window with Yuki to face away from the now nude boy.
> 
> The three walked home in silence towards the wooden home that now greeted them "Baka neko! "said Yuki under his breath, "What if someone would have saw?"
> 
> "So what nothing happened!" he said angrily towards the rat.
> 
> "You wanna make something happen?" he said stopping and switching into his fighting stance.
> 
> "Kyo-kun!" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to face the girl who looked down towards the ground with a deep blush on her face, "I'm sorry about today," she said meekly.
> 
> "No I'm the one who should be sorry. Me and my big mouth," he said brushing a hand through his hair.
> 
> "Yes you and your big stupid baka mouth," said a voice muttering behind him. Then the two boys started at it again with the fighting all the way home towards Shigure's house.
> 
> Tohru headed up the wooden stairs to her room that lay at the end of the hallway. She dragged her bag upstairs along with all her books. She gave a laugh and thought back to the day's events. Poor Kyo for being trapped in her cold damp locker. Yuki and him quarreling over the silliest things. At times it was amusing and others it was bothersome, but still she liked them both no matter what
> 
> Her life had been so busy this past month. Well actually not just her all the Sohma's had been busy with one thing or another. She, Yuki, and Kyo were taking on the task of the school's annual art festival. Also Haru and Momiji had decided to help with the preparations for the school's play for the freshman. The preparations were going well. The good thing about it was that it fell on the day of Valentine's Day.
> 
> She heaved a sigh and continued to jot down the answers for her math homework. She couldn't concentrate at all though. Daydreaming took over. It was always tradition that the school's art festival was held on that day. The school also held a tradition that coincided with the day. When a boy gave the girl a flower under the school's cherry tree at the festival then those two would love each other and stay together for all eternity.
> 
> She looked out towards the window at that thought and whispered to herself, "I wish that would happen to me. That the boy that I loved would propose to me under the tree," she said dreamily. How romantic she thought as she dropped her book off the desk. It landed with a hard thud on the floor. Then a little piece of folded paper dropped from the book.
> 
> She looked at it curiously and opened up the neatly folded paper.
> 
> The note read:  
_ Roses are Red Violets  
Violets are Blue,  
Your lips are sweet,  
And so are your words too,  
  
I've seen you for so long,  
You're green eyes as true as the sea,  
You're smile lights the night sky with its heated warmth,  
Please tell me you'll be mine.  
  
You're Secret Admirer_

* * *

**Hi everyone I hope you like the beginning of the story.. I know its short please forgive me I promise it'll get better! I don't think I know the pairings yet but the other jyuinnshi will be involved and some wacked out guy named Shinji!!! Okay maybe not but I promise this story is worth it!!!! Please read and Review. It may seem cheesey but the plot will thicken!!! Yeah Can't wait to write more I need 5 reviews to continue so please read and review!! I beg u!!!! Bye... I'll update soon I promise**!


	2. Chapter Two

Be Mine  
Chapter Two

The girl with crimson green eyes looked at the note curiously over and over again. Until she realized what the note was for, "Oh my! It's a..."

"Miss Honda?" came a voice from outside the hallway of her door.

"Over here Sohma-kun!" said Tohru looking out her wooden door at the boy with those violet eyes. He walked over casually towards her desk where the piece of paper laid out on her desk for the entire world to see. She smiled at him as he walked towards her. He blushed at her smiling at him,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the..." then the note caught his attention,

_"You're green eyes as true as the sea,  
You're smile lights the night sky with its heated warmth,  
Please tell me you'll be mine."_

He said picking up the note bewilderedly, "Miss Honda who wrote this!" he  
said reading the letter over and over again exasperatedly.

"Oh. I found it in my math book! I don't know who wrote it, but it seemed important to someone though," she said looking back at the mouse that seemed to have fury written across his face.

"Do you know what this is!" he said pointing to the piece of paper ecstatically

"Oh, Sohma-kun I thought it was someone's grocery list," she said smiling back at him.

"A grocery list! No. No Miss Honda..." he said shaking his head swiftly.

A figure with Orange hair then marched into the room angrily. He glared at the mouse that now held a scowl upon his face,

"What's all the racket about? I'm trying to sleep!" he said angrier this time. He then saw Yuki holding a slip of paper in his hand. Kyo grabbed the tattered paper from the mouse's hand. He then began to read it out loud,  
  
_"You're green eyes as true as the sea,  
You're smile lights the night sky with its heated warmth,  
Please tell me you'll be mine.  
  
_

What the hell?" he said even angrier looking out towards the girl.

"Uh Kyo-kun? What's wrong?" she said looking up towards the fuming cat that had smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
It's a love note!" he said even angrily  
  
"A love note!" said Tohru gasping.

"Yes a love note that was written to our lovely flower!" said an older man of 27 with blue-gray hair, "Seems our little Tohru has a secret admirer!" said Shigure smirking towards the panicked bunch.

"What idiot would do such a thing!" said Kyo tearing up the note, "He won't get away with this!" he said holding up his fist ready to take on the punk who had claimed his love to poor Tohru,  
  
"Yes Miss Honda! I will stop this fiend for what he wrote! He will never see the light of day!" said Yuki angrier.

"Yes and now I will leave you all to go call Hatori!" said Shigure skipping off into the hallway.

"No. No please don't!" said Tohru shaking her head swiftly, "I'm sure it was meant for someone else," she said sadly.

"It better as hell been!" said Kyo walking out the door with Yuki,

"Miss Honda if this happens again please tell us and we'll go find that fool!" said Yuki heading out the door behind Yuki.

"No I'll be fine," she said smiling. But behind that smile held a disappointed frown. She heaved a sigh and felt a pang of sadness hit her. What if the note was meant for someone else? It was a nice gesture for whoever wrote it. I wish it were for me! Even if once I would love to get a love note! Well it could have been for me. She thought hopefully it was for her.

* * *

In Yuki's room  
  
"Who could have wrote that preposterous filth?" he said chucking to himself. He tore the piece of paper up he was writing on. This will never work! He thought to himself again.

* * *

In Kyo's room  
  
"That note...it sounds so familiar like someone else had said it before!" he said looking up at his ceiling while laying on his futon.

* * *

The Next Day at School...

Two girls stood at the gray metal locker while waiting for Tohru to get her stuff. One was tall and thin with light blonde hair and long blonde hair. Her crimson eyes looked over at Tohru as she grabbed her math book from the locker Her name was Uo. The other girl was a little shorter with dark mysterious brown eyes and long brown hair. Her name was Hana (is that right?).

"So you mean to tell us that some person sent you a love note?" said Uo putting her hand on Tohru's head.  
  
"Well I don't think it was for me. I thought it was for someone else," she said sadly looking down towards the ground.  
  
"I don't think so Tohru," said Hana quietly, "It seems that the note was meant for you. Why would it be stuck in your notebook if it wasn't?"  
  
"Maybe you're right!" she said happily.

"Tohru hit the shoulder of a taller boy with black and white hair. His eyes peered down at the smaller girl who looked up to him smiling, "Ah Haru- kun! Gomen-asai!" she said bowing towards the blushing cow,

"Uh. Uh. Bell!" he said running off into the hallway swiftly, "Ah, Haru-kun?" she said bewilderedly.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Uo with her hand on her hip. "He had very strange electric signals," said Hana looking out towards the almost red boy.

It was the afternoon and school had been let out. Tohru continued to ponder the letter. She liked the idea of having a secret admirer, but no it was too selfish. How would the others feel about her wavering over some silly letter. There were more important things than that. She heaved a sigh and switched her thoughts to the cow that had acted mysteriously today.

"That was so weird how Haru-kun acted towards me?" she said quietly, "He must have been rushed!" she said as she saw the two male figures that were waiting for her at t he door, "Must be my imagination," she said smiling.

"Miss Honda!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Coming!" she said happily.

* * *

That night...

The wind breeze blew Kyo's hair through the night as he looked up at the dark night sky with the twinkling stars that were formed inside of it. The cool breeze sent shivers down his spine as he heard tiny footsteps climb up the ladder to the left of the roof. The moon cast an eerie glow off of his skin as she gazed upon him.

Tohru walked over to the boy and set down the plate of rice balls on it. She sat next to the shivering cat and smiled at him.  
  
"Oi Tohru, What are you doing here so late?" he said looking up towards the sky again.

"I thought Kyo-kun might be hungry," she said handing him the plate. He turned towards her and gave her a faint smile as he reached out for the delicious rice balls.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday and today. I wasn't thinking! I just..."

"I know," said Tohru looking over at him, "Kyo-kun is just worried that's all and I thank him for caring," she said smiling back at him.

"No its not okay," he said frowning, "The note most likely was for you," he said quietly looking towards the tiles of the roof, "If the boy is lucky enough he may be able to get you," he said chuckling, "But if he just wants..."  
  
"No Kyo I doubt it. He seems to be the quiet type, mysterious, yet cunning. He sure has me fooled!" she said smiling.  
  
"You're right." he said looking out towards the stars, "whoever he is will be lucky to get you," he said in almost a whisper. "You should get back to bed," he said patting her on the shoulder and leading her towards the ladder.

"Then goodnight Kyo," she said quietly while walking down the ladder.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Hi everyone! I know that wasn't much of a cliff- hanger! Uh oh the Sohma boys have found the note.. I don't know if Shinji will be added but there are more Sohma's to be added!!! Okay its not obvious who wrote the letter? I don't know who it will be yet. But there's a big Yukiru scene and Haruru scene coming up so be prepared!!! Maybe some other random person will pop in.... I need 5 more reviews please!! Oh yes thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviwing my story!!! It means so much to me!!! Yeah!! I promise this story will be better than the first chapter!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

Be Mine  
  
Chapter Three

"Goodnight Kyo," she said looking back at the boy slightly and making her way down the ladder. "Goodnight," he said calmly looking back up at the moon. The cat still contained that blushing smirk on his face. But then it hit him. Then a pounding frown spread across his face. This boy that wrote her the love letter might be the one that would win her love. What would happen to him after that? How would he take the heartache? He then shrugged the idea off. It was most likely sent to the wrong girl or was it. But wait that poem sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it?

He then yawned as he noticed it was getting late. "I'd better go in and get some sleep," he said tiredly. Making his way towards the ending of the roof he leapt from the tiled roof to the small window underneath.

* * *

That Sunday Morning

"Oh no! I'm late!" screamed a frantic Tohru as she rushed down the stairs of the Sohma house waking up the snoring mouse from his dwelling.

"Miss Honda?" came the groans from a boy that was just getting up from hearing the screaming from the poor girl. "Miss Honda!" came the voice even louder as the boy ran down the stairs and across the house after the screaming girl.

A loud scream was heard from down the hall, "Aah!! I woke up late! I forgot to start breakfast!" came a voice that echoed throughout the house. As the half-asleep girl ran into the kitchen she then bumped into an open cabinet and hit her head.

"Crash!" with a hard thud she hit up against the poor boy that was still half –asleep from chasing the girl around the house.

"Poof!" came a noise from the back of her as she turned around. Smoke scattered throughout the kitchen as the girl looked around for the poor mouse that had fallen unconscious from his fall.

"Ah Sohma-kun!" came a loud scream from the kitchen, "Sohma-kun where are you?" she said frantically looking around the kitchen for the poor nezumi.

"Tohru what seems to be the matter?" said the lazy dog while walking into the kitchen filled with the frantic girl and the unconscious mouse that lay somewhere around the room.

"Sohma-kun! I can't find Sohma-kun!" she said looking throughout the kitchen as she searched through the cabinets and pantry as the dishes and food clattered to the floor. "Oh no did I step on him?" she said freezing and lifted up her foot slowly. There next to the heel of her foot slept the poor little mouse boy.

"Oh no! I stepped on Sohma-kun!" she said starting to cry. Shigure then walked over to the poor girl and waved his hand towards the poor mouse.

"Oh my Yuki! Such a horrible death!" he said covering his hand to his head, "Oh so horrible! The shame! Death by foot! But still its more honorable than being eaten by a cat! " He said ecstatically as the girl became even more panicked, "We knew Yuki the rat well. He filled our stomach's everyday with his tasteless cooking and..." he said in a sing-son voice

"I'm not dead yet you stupid dog!" came a tiny squeak from the mouse that was being held by Tohru.

"Oh your not?" said the over dramatic man.

"Oh Sohma-kun you're alive!" she said happily as she gave the small mouse a hard squeeze... "Poof!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" came a loud scream from the kitchen.

* * *

Later after the Poof...

"Gomen-asai Sohma-kun!" she said as Yuki helped her clean up the kitchen from the mess she made from looking for him.

"No Miss Honda it was my fault," he said picking up the flour that scattered to the floor.

"But you could have been killed! I could've stepped on you!" she said hysterically.

"No, Miss Honda its fine," he said wiping the flour from her face with his finger. He blushes a little as she gave him a slight smile. "Ah Miss Honda?" "Yes Sohma-kun?" she said starting the rice-ball cooker as he swept up the last of the flour. "Would you come with me to the secret base to go pick the strawberries? They're actually ripe today and ready for the picking. I thought..."

"I'd love to after breakfast!"

All through breakfast the similar pattern went on and Kyo and Yuki. Well mostly Kyo fought among themselves while enjoying Tohru's delicious breakfast. Tohru just smiled happily throughout breakfast,

" It would be so great to go pick strawberries with Sohma-kun," she thought happily. She loved talking to him in the garden as they picked the fruits and vegetables. It was always so comforting and thoughtful. The main thing she was excited about was tasting those ripe red strawberries. The thought of their juiciness filled her head until she and Yuki walked out to the "Secret Base"

* * *

At the Secret Base.

"So Sohma-kun do the strawberries look okay for the picking?" she said smiling back at the boy who peered over at the red berries that were earthed in the ground. "They seem to be," he said gently picking one off from one of the vines and handing it to Tohru for her to taste it.

She took one bite of the delicious strawberry and let out an, "Mmmm" she said licking her lips from the juice that was left from the berry, "They seem to taste ripe!" she said picking up one berry and handing it to Yuki to try, "Here try this Sohma-kun!"

"That is good," he said shyly plopping the Schwarzenegger (Really. really big) strawberry into his mouth. He smiled back at the girl that stood before him. He really did love her. He knew that for sure. If only he had the courage...

"Sohma-kun? Sohma-kun?" came a voice that interrupted his thoughts for a second,

"Yes Miss Honda?" He said turning towards the girl who gathered the strawberries into her basket, "What if I made some strawberry shortcake with these strawberries?" she said holding them up. "Sounds delicious," he said smiling back at her.

He didn't want to bring it up. The letter that is. Whoever had wrote it cough cough (no really I had something in my throat) had some elaborate plan up their sleeve. That Baka Neko! He was the one that most likely... No, but who could have said something that close? Then he just shrugged it off. It was just a note right? What harm could it do?

A figure then lunged at the poor mouse and he leaned to the side to dodge the attack. "Damn you Kuso Nezumi!" came a voice from the panting voice from the side. "What the hell were you too doing out here for so long?" he said angrily.  
  
"None of your business," he murmured quietly as he hit the cat directly and knocked him to the floor.

"Oh Kyo-kun!" said Tohru happily as she walked over to the boys, "I was going to go make so strawberry shortcake! Do you want to help us make..."? "No way in hell am I gonna...Uh..." he said as his anger drove down from a hot 10 to a staggering zero, "Sure..." "Sorry," he said blushing at the poor girl.

"Baka." came the voice from behind him as they all walked back inside.

* * *

At School the Next Morning

Tohru hurriedly ran to her locker in a rush of hoping to get to her class in time. She heaved a sigh as she continued to rummage through the clutter of her locker. In a mad dash to beat the bell she grabbed random pieces of paper and rushed off to her next class.

Just before the bell rang she began to pant as she rushed into her seat. There she threw down her books and looked around at her other classmates. Uo stared back at her and gave a big grin while fighting with one of the Yuki fan club members. Tohru smiled back and turned back towards the front to see Kyo and Yuki sitting in front of her. "Even they beat me here," she said tiredly.

She grabbed the book and turned to the page the teacher had specified. She then got out her pen and pencil and began to jot down the notes as the teacher droned on and on. She then let herself gaze out the window into oblivion as she looked towards the morning sun.

She then let her mind become preoccupied with the note again. Why had she been thinking of this recently? It was very selfish indeed for her to be doing this. She had other things to worry about, but still. Who did write the letter? Did the person really mean it? She thought to herself. I wish he would write me again. No. No. She said scolding herself. I'm being too childish! I have to focus on....

"The festival" her mind seemed to scream

Oh the festival she thought happily. The freshman and the sophomores had been working diligently for the festival. The two grades had the main premieres this time. The other grades were busy preparing the food stands and games that they would play. The freshman ended up doing a play and the sophomores were the ones to be organizing the whole festival right down to how many stands there would be for each thing.

Tohru unlike Yuki and the other's was on the decorating committee. She wanted to decorate for the festival instead of running one of the stands. She was leader for her grade on the decorating committee. She then smiled at the thought at how beautiful and romantic the school would...  
  
_Romantic_  
  
_The night of romance under the stars.  
_  
Then a random note fell from her history book. She picked it up casually and opened it slowly in anticipation. She then began to read it and smiled.  
  
_"You are the butterflies dream..."_

"Miss Honda!" came the teacher's voice from the front of the class. This woke Tohru from her daydream,

"Yes Okawa-sama?" she said standing up in her seat embarrassed,

"Oh Yes Miss Honda it says here on the note that you are needed for the festival meeting this morning," said the teacher pointing towards the door.

"Oh yes Sensei," she said picking up her stuff quickly and headed off towards the door.

* * *

At the Meeting.  
  
Tohru ran to the room where the meeting was being held. She rushed in as she grabbed her stuff and swiftly ran through the door. She looked around the room to find that she and another person were the only one's in the room,  
  
"Haru-kun!"

* * *

**Hi everyone was that cliff- hanger or what?? Okay maybe not! Yes I promise a Haru and Tohru will be coming soon! This wasn't much of a chapter but please forgive me it will be better next time!!! Haru will have his moment I promise!!! This will be a long chapter next time! Actually Haru is going to have two pages to himself so there!!!!**

* * *

** I'll do this after every couple of chapters for the reviewers out there who take their time to review!! Well now I'm taking my time to say thank you!!!! So lets begin shall we with the nominations for the reviewers!! Reminds me of the Grammy Awards!!!  
  
First is Sailor saint sakura: thank you for luvin the drama o  
  
Smrkangl: yes its being updated as we speak!!!! Luv triangles or try quadruple!!  
  
Jaddefin: thank you for reviewing countless!! Nope can't forget Yukiru  
  
Flame34: Thank you!!! It may be Kyo muahhah suspense  
  
Celarania: Thank you for reviewing and the pointers! Thank you for giving me the idea to do this!!!  
  
Focgrl991: Thank you!! Yes there is more!  
  
B-chan77: thank you for reviewing the chappies I have!! Haru rox!! It maybe!!  
  
lhuntathreil: thank you for reviewing!! Yes for Bob!!!  
  
Kyo'skitten: Don't hold it against me!! Jk thank you for reviewing,  
  
lynsey: thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
piratekingninia: I did review ur songfic and thought it was great keep writing pleez!  
  
Nightfall2525: Hmmm. Hatori might not be a bad idea but yes he will be added in!  
  
Jii-kun: More to come thank you for reviewing!  
  
Starlightwilight25-akito: Thank you!!! Akito fan???  
  
Flames afire: Thanks for being my first reviewer!!!!  
  
This is just the first 22 who've reviewed my story!! After the next two chapters I'll try to add other names!!! Thank you again!! **


	4. Chapter Four

Be Mine  
  
Chapter Four

* * *

At the Meeting

Tohru ran to the room where the meeting was being held. She rushed in as she grabbed her stuff and swiftly ran through the door. She looked around the room to find that she and another person were the only one's in the room,

"Haru-kun!" she said surprised at seeing the mysterious black and white hair boy smile back up at her and say while blushing,

"Uh... Good morning Miss Honda," he said shyly looking up towards the girl that smiled back up at him casually. She made her way over to the table he was sitting at. She then plopped herself down in the nearest seat closest to him. He turned towards her to face her and blushed yet again.

"Ah Haru-kun are you okay?" she said timidly looking up at his now red cheeks,

"Yeah I'm fine, but is this the room for the decorating committee?" he said slowly looking towards the door to see if anyone else was going to come in or not. He then brushed his hair away from his face and looked back towards Tohru, "I hope I didn't get lost again,"

"Well actually yes. I didn't know you were on the committee," she said happily, "Well I'm glad you are that way I'll know someone who's working on the team, "she said smiling back up at him (okay I'm sorry they smile sooo much, but its cute!).

"Well actually I was signed up to be on it. It wasn't really a choice, but it might be even better with you being here," he said quietly while looking towards the door again.

"Yes it will be fun to work together on the decorating, but I bet in the end it'll turn out even better than we planned it to be!" she said awkwardly twiddling her thumbs.

"So how has everyone else been preparing for the festival?" he said quietly, "What about Yu-kun?" he said blushing even more.  
  
"Uh... well everyone... Well I know Yuki is working on a booth for the student government. It has something to do with a dunk tank and having people dunk the officials. But Kyo... I dunno...I guess... Oh Gomen-asai," she said slowly

"Hmm Sounds fun, but I think the decorating is the most fun. You become closer with people." He said grinning leaning in towards into the poor helpless girl.

"Ah! Yes that's true," said Tohru casually looking away from the blushing boy as she leaned back in her chair,  
  
"Well maybe sometime we should...."said Haru putting his hand behind his head casually as he leaned in more to the now confused onigiri.

"Plop!" came the noise from Tohru falling of the chair and onto the cold hard floor with a hard thud. She began to blush and reached out for Haru's now extended hand towards her.

"**Guten Morgen**!"

came a shrill voice from the doorway of the room, "Tohru-chan!" came the shrill voice again as he ran up to the poor blushing girl and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Ah Momiji-kun!" she said as the bunny reached out to the onigiri and ran to hug her when to big strong hand reached out and stopped the rancid bunny from his escapade.  
  
"Oi Haru! How could you!" he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Leave Miss Honda alone, "he said casually looking up at the hysterical girl.  
  
"No it's fine really!" she said smiling down at Momiji who had brought up a chair to sit between the two.  
  
"And I thought Kyo was bad," he said looking up towards Haru, "Look like someone has a..."  
  
"Shut up!" he said blushing, "Ah I mean Ah...."  
  
"Nani?" said Tohru looking up at both of the boys confusedly.  
  
"Looks like the meeting is about to start," said Haru pointing up to the people walking into the room.

The meeting continued with much discussion on the theme of using romance as the main attraction. Of course the festival was held on Valentines Day so red, pink, and white would be used in the similar fashion. Not all the booths would be based on that, but the play and artwork certainly would be.

Thinking to herself Tohru, "I wonder if it's true you really find your true love if your proposed too." She then propped her head on her hand as she continued to listen to the leader of the committee take ideas from the other students. Then it hit Tohru. What if they made a special place under the tree to make it more romantic. She raised her hand and patiently waited for him to call on her. When she explained her idea to the others. They all considered it and decided to do something.  
  
"I.. I like the idea too," said the tiny muffled voice that came from Haru,  
  
"Fine then Haru, you and Miss Honda will be in charge of that."  
  
Then Haru turned towards Tohru casually and smiled and said, "Maybe we should get together to work on the decorations at Shigure's house,"  
  
"Actually that would be great! I'm not working tonight so... I think tonight would be good.  
  
"Good then see you tonight,"

* * *

The meeting was over in another half and hour. The day seemed to rush by slowly as Tohru stuck to her regular schedule and did the normal things she did until the last bell rang. She said her goodbyes to Hana and Uo and made her way out the door to meet the boys who were patiently waiting for her. Well actually it was just a boy.

"Kyo!" came a voice coming from the school as Tohru rushed over to the boy that smiled down at her casually. He reached out for her hand and she grabbed for his at the same time. He still had the same smirk on his face as when he first laid eyes on her coming out of the building.

"Yuki's staying after?" she said happily looking at the lush green and sunlight that surrounded them.

"Yeah he said he had a student council meeting again, but he should be home before dinner. So how is well... Your committee," he said casually as their hands were still locked.

"Oh it went well actually. Oh yes. Haru-kun is coming over tonight to help work on the project for the decorations.  
  
"Oh great he's coming over. That bastard..." he said muttering under his breath.  
  
"Oh no Kyo-kun we'll be working together in the other room so as not to disturb."  
  
"Feh. As long as he doesn't go black," he said angrily  
  
"Oh but," she said stuttering.  
  
"What?" he said yelling back at her..."Oi. Tohru no I'm... no..I"  
  
"No Kyo is just worried. He...," she said slowly as he pressed a finger to her lip.  
  
"Please Tohru. There is nothing good to say about me," he said looking away as they spied Shigure's house ahead.  
  
"Yes there is plenty," she said smiling back up at him.  
  
"What?" he said looking towards her bewilderedly. "Yes, Kyo.. Well you worry about others and your kind and thoughtful. You know.." she said stopping suddenly.  
  
"Oh this is such a heavenly moment! The two young lovers are proclaiming their undying love for one another!" he said dreamily.  
  
"What the hell!" came an angry Kyo, "You sick perverted..."  
  
"Now. Now Kyo! After this proclamation Tohru is most definitely going to make you into the man we always thought..."  
  
"Shiiigggureee!" came an angry growl from the over blushing cat.  
  
"Whoops I better get back to my book tata!" he said smiling back at the two blushing teens as he went back to go work on his book.  
  
"I'm going to go start dinner before Haru-kun comes," she said timidly walking into the kitchen, "Kyo.." she said looking back towards the boy that had now disappeared. "Oh he's gone."

* * *

Later that night after Dinner  
  
Tohru ran up to her room to get her books to begin to draw up  
plans for the decorations with Haru. She then spotted the note that  
fell down from her notebook. The note! She said quietly to herself.  
She then opened it carefully so as not anyone to see it:  
  
_ You are the butterflies dream,  
I hear the morning light can't compare,  
To the love in your heart,  
  
You've seen me through,  
I didn't know how to put this,  
But...  
_  
"Baka Neko!" came the voice of Haru from the living room, "You never  
want to fight do you? Scared little pussy who was beaten by a measly  
rat!" came the voice even louder from the hallway.  
  
"Oh Yuki after I'm done with this let's go up....said Haru blowing a  
kiss back to the poor mouse

"Haru now is not the time!" he said angrily as the two began to  
quarrel even more. "Idiots," muttered Yuki as he walked away from the  
two and into the kitchen to avoid the upcoming fight.

"God damn it! I hate it when you turn black! What the hell did  
I ever do to you?" Kyo said angrily raising his fists in anger.  
  
"Just like it sounds! Come on Pussy Cat let's fight!" he said  
inching his way towards Kyo even more.  
  
"God damn it! You punk!" screamed Kyo as Haru slammed him down into  
the screen door. Kyo then got up slowly and brushed off the debris  
that lay on him.

"I'm taking you down with me cow boy!" he said angrily slamming Haru  
into the wall and held him there until the boy jabbed Kyo...  
  
Tohru rushed down the stairs at hearing this and ran her way towards  
the broken door where the two stood ready to fight. Rushing up  
towards them she screamed,  
  
"Kyo! Haru-kun!"  
  
"Poof!"  
  
"Gomen-asai!" came from the little onigiri that was now blushing.  
  
With that Tohru ran into both of the boys. There stood a black ad  
white cow with an angry cat. Kyo hissed at the cow that gave him the  
famous Haru in cow form death glare of death.  
  
"Stupid cow look what happened now."  
  
"I'm I'm...." said Haru quietly (in cow form) looking away from the now  
annoyed cat, "When I go black I just..."  
  
"It's okay Haru-kun," said Tohru smiling looking down at the poor cow.  
  
"Oh no my house!" screamed a girly Shigure, "Kyo. Haru if you want to  
fight take it outside! Stop destroying the house!" said Shigure going  
into the kitchen to go get a little snack.

* * *

After Poofing

"Well I think I should be going." Said Haru casually walking towards  
the door, "Goodnight Miss Honda. I had fun tonight. We should well..."  
he said quietly.

"Hem!" came a loud mutter from the boy standing next to the two.

"Well Bye Haru-kun!" said Tohru happily as Kyo looked on.  
  
As they closed the door behind them Tohru let out a sigh and  
felt Kyo lead her upstairs towards her room, "It's been a long day...  
you should well. I'll get the rest of the dishes," he said quietly.

"Thank you Kyo," she said smiling.

Tohru went into her room and began to get ready for bed. Tonight had  
been tiring enough. She needed the sleep after all the commotion.  
Working with Haru-kun was nice though. Thought Tour to herself. She  
was glad to be getting to know him better. He seemed so well  
different around her lately. Actually so had Kyo. He had become more  
aggressive then usual. Must be the weather. She thought turning off  
the light.  
  
The letter kept popping into her mind the more she tried to sleep.  
That afternoon after she read the other letter she told Hana and Uo.  
If Kyo and Yuki found out well they'd. she thought chuckling to  
herself. Hana said that the letter was for her after all, but it must  
have been from someone close to her. Who though?  
  
Yuki walked up towards Tohru's room and opened the door to see if she  
was sleeping. She lay there on the bed peacefully with the light  
dimmed. Then a note caught Yuki's eye. He turned down the light even  
more as Tohru flinched and started to murmur incoherent words in her  
sleep. He then ran with the note to his room to read its contents:  
  
_ "You are the butterflies dream,  
I hear the morning light can't compare,  
To the love in your heart,  
  
You've seen me through,  
I didn't know how to put this"  
_  
"Oh no it's another one," he said closing it and dropping it to the  
floor. "It must be for her. But who is it from?" he said to himself  
quietly, "I have to know if..."  
  
On the other side of the door stood an aggravated orange haired boy....  
  
****

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Hi everyone!! I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last!! Thank you for all the reviews!!! I promise next chapter I will thank each of you so no I haven't forgotten those who've encouraged me! All will be named!!! Oh yes and we meet Shinji next chapter yeah!!! The Sohma boys are gonna start cracking down on the living species now!!!! Chaos!**


	5. Good NEWS!

GOOD NEWSHey after a really long break I think im ready to complete this story so watch out for more chapters for BE Mine coming up in a couple of days!


End file.
